Other Way Around
by squidney
Summary: this story is about three girls with supernatural abilities and there adventures. this is not for school rumble sorry, it is my own thing: Enjoy!
1. Episode 1 testing

(This is a script for an anime show, lets hope this works:). . .)

Other Way Around

Episode 1-testing

Scene 1

(Miki is sitting in the corner covered in bandages, one bandage around her eyes. A scientist is making something. . .)

Miki-What are you doing Papa?

Professor- A new subject . . . a sister for you

Miki-When your finished . . . a new sister will mean less tests on me and more on her right?

Professor- At first, and speaking of test its almost time for your daily check up.

Miki- (tearing up) But Papa you always hurt me when you do that can we please skip today . . . please?

Professor- (laughing)No(more giggles)

Miki- (crying) Why there is nothing your doing to make me better you just hurt me more

Professor-You will thank me later . . . and I want you to know that I love you.

Miki-(under her breath) Yea right

Professor- (surprised) What?

Miki-(looking up . . . Angrily) I said your lying!(yelling) You don't love me! If you did you wouldn't be hurting me like this! And I hate you!

Professor-(calmly) Miki, your only 5 . . . you don't know what love or hate feels like.

Miki-whatever

Scene 2

(A woman professor comes in to take Miki, she gently pickes her up and carries her to the back room. On the door it showed a biohazard sign. Miki is put down on a metal bed and is strapped down. Professor takes of her eye bandages.)

Miki- I do know . . . and I know that I hate you.

Professor- You just lost your Privleges for numming shots missy!

Woman-(unhappy) you know if we don't give her the shots it's considered torcher . . .

Professor- Well she torchers me everyday with her god d**n complaning

Woman- If you don't giver the shots I will report you . . . !

(Professor grabs a scaulple and stabs the woman in the neck with it . . .)

Professor- I didn't need you anyway.

(He pushes the scayple further in her neck. She falls on the ground and slowly bleeds to death)

Miki- Kik yu just kill her?

Professor- I guess it's a good thing your blind . . . you didn't have to see that at your young age . . .

( He grabs a suringe and fills it with green liquid. Then slowly pushes the needle into Miki's eye. Miki screams . . . blackout)

Scene 3

(there is a giant building . . . A high school . . . Pentel high. A young boy probably a jounior meets up with his friends, his name is Edgar)

Edgar- Happy monday guys!

Alex- Dude have you seen the new kid, hes a freak.

Nick-yeah . . . hes in my chemestry class . . . he's very quiet.

Edgar-(scanning the lunch room for the new kid. He suddenly sees a kid with a black hoodie with dark rings around his eyes, clearly needs some sleep) Hey, im guessing thats him over there.

Nick- Yep. thats him

Alex-(looking board of the convo.) we should do something this weekend . . . like go to the lake or something.

Edgar-okay . . . sounds cool with a K!

Nick- Dude you gotta stop saying that

Scene 4

(back at the labratory . . . Professor was working hard on a new baby for his tests.)

Professor-This subject will be ten times better than Miki . . . Hopefully they will complain less(starts laughing)

(hes finished with the subjuect formula. he put the luquid in a suringe and put it into a young woman almost imediatly her stomach grew until a luttle hand bursed out of her skin then a 3 year old child pops out of her stomach)

Professor- Yes! Success! her powers will hopefuly be more powerful than Miki's

(professor takes the girl to a room. inside is a rabit in a tank standing on a platform and surounded by water.)

Professor-Now I want you to make htat rabbit drown without touching it . . . if you fail I will kill you.

Little girl- kill the bunny rabbit? I would much rather kill something bigger maybe . . . you

Professor-(laughing) Oh . . . I created a little monster . . . just kill the bunny or die.

(the little girl looks at the rabbit and withing a few seconds the rabbit jumps into the waterr and drownds.)

Professor-Amazing!

Scene 5

(Miki is lying on a bed that looks like a bed from the hospital. The room is dark until professor opens the door with the small child about 3 years.)

Miki- Im guessing my new sister, Papa?

Professor- Yes . . . I wanted you to name her. I was thinking Alicia or something

Miki-Alicia? Realy?_Realy?_ She looks more like a . . . . Scarlet to me

Scarlet- I like that name it purddy. . .

Professor-Wonderful. . . well I will leave you two to get to know eachother.

(Professor leaves the room and slames the door behind him)

Scarlet- So. . . . Whats your name?

Miki- its Miki

Scarlet-so are you hurt or something . . . your all bandaged up?

Miki- Im blind . . . Papa did this to me . . . he says i will thank him later but i think thats bull

Scarlet- Papa? Oh! . . . you mean Mr. professor dude!

Miki-yeah. . . I guess thats a good name for him. hey its getting late . . . lets go to bed.

(the next morning the professor came into the room and gave Miki and Scarlet a shot)

Scarlet- Whats that gonna do?

Professor- Its going to make you two age faster . . .

Miki- how old?

Professor- Scarlet will stop aging at 15, and Miki you will be 17

Scarlet- how fast?

Professor- Probably by the end of tomorow

Scene 6

(its lunch Scarlet and Miki are eating when Professor comes in.)

Professor-Miki, Scarlet its time for your check ups

Scarlet-Check ups?

(Professor takes them to the room . . . and lays Scarlet on a surgery bed and straps her down)

Professor-Miki i'm skipping your test today, but you haveto sit here and observe Scarlet's

Miki-yes Papa

Scarlet- Miki i'm scared

(Miki doesn't say anything . . . she looks away)

Professor-this will only hurt for a few minutes

(Professor cuts a square out of Scarlets skull then puts a needle into her brain. Miki looks as if she is going to puke)

Scarlet-What are you doing? my head is private property! (screams)

Scene 7

(Miki is trying to draw a picture in her room when Scarlet wakes up)

Miki- finally you woke up!

Scarlet- I don't remember going to sleep.

Miki- Probably cuz you passed out during your test.

Scarlet-oh. . . so what was all that "testing" supposed to do?

Miki-Make us better than humans. I guess. Stronger. . . Smarter. . .

Scarlet- well. . . I wanna leave

Miki- you cant . . . I already tryed they found and punished me

Scarlet- What did they do to you?

(Miki turns on her side facing the wall)

Miki- I don't like to talk about it

Scarlet- Okay . . . but if you ever do im always here . . . sister

( Miki turns and looks at scarlet. She rolls her eyes and turns away)

Scarlet- you look older already . . .

Miki- you sound older(mean voice)

( Miki smirks then closes her eyes and falls asleep . . . Scarlet just lays there and thinks . . . )

Scarlet-(in her mind) I'm going to get out . . . one way or another . . . but how? . . . hey we could run for it. we could take forks and knives tomorow and just kill anyone in our way . . .yeah it has to work. . .well get out . . .soon.

(she falls asleep)

Scene 8

Scarlet- I have a plan to get out . . .

Miki- Lets hear it

Scarlet- we could get knives and forks at lunch then when we get vack to out room . . . we just unscrew the vent and climb out . . .

Miki- what are the knives and forks for?

Scarlet- to kill anyone in our way. . .

Miki- its worth a shot

( at luch they get knives and forks and stuffed them in ther big shirts)

(going back to their room)

Scarlet- wait . . .how are we gonna get the vent open?

Miki-Crap

( END of episode 1)


	2. episode 2 stranger

(Episode 2 lets go:) . . . )

Episode 2- stranger

Scene 1

(Miki and Scarlet are asleep; Professor is walking down the hall with a 4ish girl behind him . . . and a wolf next to her)

Professor-(opens Miki and Scarlet's door loudly) Miki! Scarlet! Look what I found (quietly laughs)

Scarlet- oh my gosh!

Miki- Who is she?

Professor- I don't know . . . I found her on the streets and thought she needed a home . . . but this mutt had to come to. . Uggg.

Little girl- HEY!

Professor- what?

Little girl- never call wolf a mutt ever again or you will regret it.

Professor- why that's what he is a big fat ugly MUTT! . . . Who _had_ to come.

(The little girl jumped on the professor and started punching him, wolf bit his legs . . . then the professor through the little girl at the wall there was a crack . . . then she fainted. Wolf kept attacking the professor but was soon thrown of as well . . . blackout)

Scene 2

(little girl wakes up in a very bright room strapped to a table)

Little girl- ugg . . . what happened. . .?(she suddenely rememberes everything) Oh! WOLF! where are you?

( Professor walkes in with 2 black eyes)

Professor- Well, well, well isn't it the little b*t**?

Little girl- where's wolf . . . tell me now.

Professor- right next to you , you idiot

(the girl looked to her side there was wolf in the smallest cage she could imagine)

Little girl- (thinking) awww he looks so helpless :( ( out loud) well . . . what are you going to do with us?

Professor- oh nothing. just a lot oh extremly painful tests with no nummng shots ( smiles evily)

Little girl- (gulp)

(blackout)

Scarlet- oh my gosh! she had so much nerve to punch Mr. Professor dude!

Miki- well. . .she didn't even know him so . . . I don't know

Scarlet- so true . . .

Miki-I hope he's not gonna kill her . . . she looked . . .fun

Scarlet- Maybe he'll let her live because shes new?

Miki- I don't think so . . . his temper snaps like a twig. trust me . . .i know from experience

Scarlet- I should and will trust you. you've been here way longer than me and . . . thet girl. Hey maybe we should giver her a name? eh?

Miki- if she lives

Scarlet- Okay! now what does she look like?

Miki- Short, cute, inocent . . well sometimes, and fiesty. how about . . . . . . Margot? (pronounced Margo)

Scarlet- Oh my god its perfect!

Scene 3

(the next day. Professor walks into Miki and Scarlet's room)

Professor- Get up . . . check ups

Scarlet-hey what happened to Margot?

Professor- who?

Scarlet- we named that girl margot

Professor- oh. . . she's still in the back room

Miki- still?

Professor- yes i'm doing something that takes time

Scarlet- when will she be done?

Professor- matbe later today

Scarlet-yes! can we meet her when your done?

Professor- uhh. . .ugg. . .ok. i guess

Scarlet- oh boy! i cant wait!(chibi)

(blackout)

Margot- Owwww! uhhh (groan) when is it over?

Woman- the Professor said maybe later today

Margot- thank goodne-- OUCH!

Woman- oh sorry!

Margot- ih its ok. . .im getting used to it. . .a little

Woman- well. . .im sorry but this might hurt just a bit more.

Margot-(Screams)

Scene 4

(later that day. Professor walks into Miki and Scarlets room with Margot)

Professor-Here is the New and improved Margot!

Scarlet- hey wheres your wolf?

Margot- (Crying) the Doc killed him! (sob)

Professor- trust me you'll thank me later

Miki- oh thats what you always say.

Margot- Yea and how can I trust you if you killed my best and only friend!

Miki- its okay we'll be your friends ( smiles)

Margot- I hope we get along (smiling too)

( blackout)

Scene 5

(the next day. the Professor opens their door)

Professor- Good morning! time to get up and do check ups!

Margot-Check ups?. . .

Miki- it's just like the first thing he did to you

Margot-You mean i have to do all that again?

Scarlet- Yeah

Margot-D*m*

(they go to the back room)

Professor- Okay Miki you will go first and you guys will watch until your turn

Scarlet and Margot- O. . . k?

(Miki lays down in a bed with straps. Professor and woman doctor tighten the straps on her. Professor injects Numming shots in her face, then he removes bandages on her eyes, and injects a purple liquid into both of her eyes. Miki silently Screams.)

( two hours later)

Professor- Miki your done now. Scarlet it's your turn.

(Scarlet goes into the bed, and they put the straps on. Professor finds the square on her head and removes it. He grabs a suriinge, fills it with a clear liquid, pokes around in her brain, then injects the liquid. Scarlet is crying the whole time)

( one hour later)

Professor-finally, almost done . Margot come on.

(Professor and woman strap her in. Professor goes to a big box with a suringe and comes back with it filled with blood, he injected it into her wrists, neck, and thighs. then he gets a jar filled with a blue-ish liquid that was somehow moving very fast. he filled a suringe with it then injected it into her neck. Margot passed out)

(blackout)

Scene 6

(Miki, Scarlet, and Margot are in their room talking.)

Scarlet- Okay, we need to get out of here.

Miki- Yes. I think we've had enough "tests"

Margot-(evil grin) let's devise a plan.

(Blackout)

(they are running through the halls at about 12am. Miki in the middle has a pipe bomb in her hands. they see the door . . . then they see the Professor is blocking their way from freedom. 5. . . they stare at the Professor. 4 . . . he pulls out a machine gun and holds it with one hand.3 . . . Miki throwes up the bomb and they run to cover. 2 . . . Professor catches the bomb. 1 . . . . . EXPLOSION!(to blackout))

(End of episode 2)


	3. episode 3 satin's gift

**A/N: hey everybody! i just figured out how to do the Athurs(i spelled that wrong but i dont care) note. sooooo enjoy the third episode!:)

* * *

**

Scene 1

(Miki, Scarlet ,and Margot come out from their cover bruised and light headed. they see the Professor's mangles, burnt, and bloody body, and walk up to it.)

Margot- Is he really dead? ( pokes him with a stick. chibi)

Miki- yes Margot he's dead

(they walk out of the remains of the Hospital)

Scene 2

( they walk along the road finaly happy. they are having happy conversations.)

Miki- you know whats kinda fun!. . . fake coughing

Scarlet-what?

Miki- like this. . . (she fake coughs and we will have sound effects for wind blowing)

(Margot has her jaw on the floor and Scarlet looks amazed.)

Scarlet- uhh. . Miki your boobs are huge, you have wings, and part of your cheek is missing. . .

Margot-and your eyes are Perrrtyyy. . . (chibi)

Scarlet- yeah that too. . .

Miki- wha. . . ?. . . Cool:)

Scarlet- wait. . . cough again

(Miki coughed and turned back into a human)

Margot-OMG! your awsome!

(they went on talking about how cool that was, then random stuff.)

Scene 3

Scarlet- dont you love ghosts? i mean there all. . . Boo!

(scarlet transforms into something)

Margot- Oh my god! you to?

Scarlet- what are you talking about?

Miki- you don't have skin, and you have wings, lets put it that way

Margot-You look scary. . . (chibi)

Scarlet- Awsome. :)

Miki- maybe we all have these. . . "Gifts"

Scarlet- Boo! (she turnes back to a human) Oh my gosh it works for me too!

(Scarlet and Miki stare at Margot)

Margot- What?

Miki- Well,. . . if i can turn into something. . . and Scarlet can . . . uhh. . .can you?

Margot- Uhhh. . . .

Scarlet- Say something random!

Margot- Arf!

(Margot transforms into a big wolf w/ little horns)

Miki- Wow. . . Do you speak wolf now?

Margot- (speaking in there minds) Maybe, idk

Scarlet- Wow. just wow

Margot- Owwwwwwww! owow ouwwwwww! Arf! ( turns back into a human)

Scarlet- how. . . were we born like this?

Miki- hmmmmm. . . Well ive fake coughed before so. . . no

Margot- and I've sayed arf _plenty_ of times

Scarlet- then how-

Miki-(suddenly looking like she figured something out) The tests! the professor always said that we would thank him someday

Margot- Oh yea!

Scarlet- I never realized that he was doing something cool for us. . .

Scene 4

(they reach a big lake)

Margot-(exhasted) I'm soooo tired can we please go for a swim, PLEASE!

Scarlet- It is a hot day and I'm soo tired. Please Miki?

Miki- fine, but we don't have swim suits.

Scarlet- we have underwear and no one's around.

Miki-ugg.

(they start swimming and are having lots of fun:))

Scene 5

(Edgar, Nick, and Alex are heading for the lake when they see three girls swimming in the water)

Alex- OMG! hot, naked girls in the lake!

Edgar- wow they really are hot . and cool with a K!

Nick- I thought i told you to stop! ( they start play-fighting)

Alex- Dudes! stop makeng so much noise! they might hear you!

Edgar- (panting) okay. we cool nick?

Nick-Ya man! o course!

Edgar- wait. I don't recognize them. who are they

Alex- Maybe there hot sweedish chicks!

Nick- tha'd be cool

(Nick scoots foreward but trips on a root.)

Nick-ah. ow. ouch. pain! oof. Grunt.

(Nick plops into the lake and the girls turn slowly)

Girls-Ahahaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! (and cover their boobs. random anime painting)

(end of episode 3)


	4. episode 4 school

**A/N: this Episode is pretty cool. . . and I hope you ENJOY IT!**

* * *

Episode 4- School

Scene 1

Miki- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! what the Hell are you doing here?

Nick- uhhhh. . . I fell. My friends are up there ( he points to Edgar and Alex)

Scarlet- Oh my gosh ! theres more?

(Edgar and Alex come out from behind the tree.)

Girls- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

(they go deeper in the water)

Edgar- don't scream!

Margot- do-don't RAPE US! (starts screaming "HELP!")

(Miki and Scarlet cover her mouth so she doesn't scream.)

Miki- are you out of your mind?

Scarlet-she always is.

Miki- Right. . .

Boys- HAHAHAHAHAHAH! (start laughing)

Miki- whats so funny?

Alex- you guys are hilarious (giggles)

(Alex look directly into scarlets eyes and they just stare at eachother until Edgar says. . . )

Edgar- Dude. snap out of it. your staring again.

Alex- sorry. uhh im good.

Edgar- Good i can't have you go wako espesially in front of (whispers) Ladies.

Girls- (cracking up) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA H!hehehehehheeeheee haha

Nick what's so hilarious?

Margot- you guys are funny. . (giggles)

Scarlet- yea your all (in girly voice) "_Ladies"_

Miki- were not ladies were women. hmph

Margot- and I'm a _young_ woman (chibi)

Nick- hehe your funny. who are you guys anyway?

Miki- uh. . Miki

Scarlet- I'm Scarlet

Margot- and the best for last,. . . ME!Margot!

Scarlet- who are YOU? by the way

Edgar- I'm Edgar

Alex- I'm Alex (stares at scarlet)

Nich- and we'll I'm Nick

(the girls realize that they're still in there underwear and go down in the water)

Margot-uhh. . . do you mind?

Alex- wha. . . (notices there stare) OH! yeah well go.

Miki- It was nice meeting you;

Nick- We'll see you at school, maybe?

Scarlet- uhhhhhh. . . where is school?

Edgar- it's on Magnolia street

Margot- Hahaha! (laughs)

Nick- what?

Margot- Magnolia(giggles)

Alex- We'll see you at school then (stares at Scarlet)

Girls- Byee!

(boy's leave and go to fade out)

Scene 2

(Miki, Scarlet, and Margot are trying to find magnolia street, finally they find Pentel high.)

Miki- nice school

Margot- Its HUGE!

Scarlet- Its way bigger than the hospital.

Margot- Hey look, its Edgar, Alex and Nick

Scarlet- Where?

Margot-Yea, lets go say hi. they are the only people we know.

(they walk over to the guys)

Alex- Hey look its the hot sweedish chicks!

Miki- What?

Edgar- thats what he keeps calling you guys

Miki- oh. . .

Nick- have you goten your schedules yet?

Margot- uhhhh. . . a schedule for what?

Alex- your classes! duh!

Edgar- then lets go to the office

Scarlet- okay

(they go to the office. a girl with neon yellow, green, and blue hair)

Edgar- hey kimi. our friends here need schedules

Kimi- Okay well let me introduce myself. my name is kimi kimberland, student body president. all i need you to do is to fill out theese forms. heres a pen (hands them a pen and three forms)

Margot- Thank you!:)

(they take the forms. blackout)

Scene two

(the guys and girls are walking together through the halls, there holding there uniforms and schedules)

Miki- i can't believe we have to wear theese F*****g ugly uniforms

Margot-I think they're kinda cute but they need a little work, thats all

Edgar- Hey whats your first period class?

Miki- uhhhhh. . . let me see. . . (stares at her sheet) Art!

Edgar- Ohhh. . . I have T.V. production

Scarlet- I have calculus (in a bummed voice)

Alex- its not that bad, Mr. Kawasani is pretty funny

Scarlet- you have calculus too?

Alex- yeah

Scarlet-Cool!

Miki- what did _you_ get margot?

Margot- Uhhhhh. . . (looks at paper) Health! that sounds fun!

Nick- it is sooooo fun. they tell you so much interesting stuff

Margot- Awsome!(chibi)

(the bell rings and they go to class)

Scene 3

(Miki is in art class and is really stressed out. her pencil breaks)

Miki- Ahhhhhhh! why do we have an assignment on the first day of school?

PersonNextToHer- Well its only your first day, everyone else has already been here the whole time.

Miki-oh. . . right

PNTH-hey. . . whats your name?

Miki- Miki

PNTH- oh. . .im Evan

Miki- Cool, nice to meet you

(Blackout)

Scene 4

(Edgar is in T.V. production)

Edgar-(in his mind) that Miki chik is awsome. she's pretty hot too. maybe. . .just maybe, later i should ask her out. ya know once i know her a little better. yeah. she is amazing

(blackout)

(Scarelt and alex are in calculous sitting next to eachother)

Scarlet- this is hard.

Alex- yeah. it gets easier as you learn more.

Scarlet- sure. . . (sarcastic)

Alex- C'mon! don't have that attitude! what do you need help on?

Scarlet- number 27

Alex-oh all you do is. . . this . . . that . . . and PRESTO! (helped her with problem)

Scarlet- thanks. your really good at math

Alex- no problem. and thanks. if you need help with _anything _else, just ask me.

Scarlet- of course i will(smile to fade out)

Scene 5

(Margot and nick are at the same table as two other people)

Margot- this is awsome!

Nick- i know right

Margot- i wish i went to school earlier! this is sooo interesting!

Nick- yeah.( in head) margot is awsome. i also wish she came earlier, i could have known her longer

Margot- your so cool. your not like the other guys (smile)

Nick- thanks(smile)

(blackout)

* * *

**A/N: hey i hope you liked it! sorry it took so long i had personal things going on a home, sorry! and please review. for me? please?  
your friend,  
squidney**


End file.
